


Ausflug in den Winter

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Rodney machen einen Spaziergang im Schnee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausflug in den Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Valdan!

Während seiner Kindheit war der Winter Rodneys Lieblingsjahreszeit gewesen. Denn Winter bedeutete: kurze Tage, nass-kaltes Wetter, viel Schnee. Mit anderen Worten, kein Wetter, um einen Hund, geschweige denn Kinder zum Spielen vor die Tür zu schicken.   
Das war fest in Rodneys Kopf verankert und so wunderte er sich immer noch, wie John es geschafft hatte, ihn zu überreden, das Festland zu besuchen, während es tief verschneit war. Er war doch nicht so einfach gestrickt, dass er auf das Versprechen, die Athosianer hätten ein riesiges, fantastisches Winteressen geplant, hereingefallen war. Oder vielleicht doch? Jedenfalls war das Essen köstlich gewesen und Rodney rieb sich seinen vollen Magen.   
Und nur dieser Schläfrigkeit, die einen manchmal nach zu reichhaltigem Essen befällt, hatte er es wohl zu verdanken, dass er zustimmte, als John einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang vorschlug. Einen Ausflug in den Winter, wie er es nannte. 

Dick eingemummelt mit Skijacken, Schals und Handschuhen, stapften sie durch den glitzernden Neuschnee, der funkelnd die Wiesen bedeckte und auf jedem einzelnen Zweig der Bäume liegen geblieben war. Blauer Himmel, weißer Schnee und die unendliche Ruhe, die eine verschneite Landschaft mit sich brachte – sogar Rodney musste zugeben, dass es postkartenkitschig schön war.  
Bis John den ersten Schneeball auf ihn warf. 

„Hey!“ Das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Schnell bückte er sich, formte einen Ball und zielte in Johns Richtung.   
Der duckte sich geschickt und lachte laut auf. „Kein Zielwasser getrunken, Rodney?“ 

Mit diesen Worten flog auch schon der nächste Schneeball auf Rodney zu, der ihn am Bein erwischte. Rodneys Gegenangriff scheiterte erneut an Sheppards schneller Reaktion. So ging das noch ein paar Minuten weiter. John war einfach zu gut für Rodney, er zielte genauer und wich geschickter aus.

Als der nächste Schnee auch noch in Rodneys Kragen landete, natürlich sofort schmolz und in kleinen Bächen unter seinen Pullover rann, hatte er genug. So ging das nicht weiter! Gegen die Reflexe eines trainierten Piloten kam er nicht an – aber … aber er hatte ja die Physik auf seiner Seite! Schwerkraft, um genau zu sein. Den nächsten, möglichst schweren Ball, feuerte Rodney genau in den Baum unter dem John stand. 

Treffer! Ein ganzer Schwall von Schnee rutschte von den oberen Zweigen auf die Zweige darunter und nahm deren Schnee auch noch mit. John wurde von einer Mini-Lawine überrascht und der Schnee ging ihm überall hin ging, auch in seinen Kragen. 

„Verflucht, Rodney. Das war unfair!“, schimpfte John lachend und stürzte sich auf Rodney. 

Sie rangelten eine Weile und John gelang es schließlich, Rodney zu Boden zu ringen. Rodney stellte sich schon darauf ein, mit einer Hand voll Schnee gewaschen zu werden und versuchte einen letzten, kraftvollen Abwehrgriff. Überraschend leicht ließ sich John auf den Rücken manövrieren und Rodney kniete über ihm. „Ha! Erwischt!“ Mit einem begeisterten Lächeln schaute Rodney auf John, der noch seine Hand umklammert hielt. 

Dann sah er Johns Blick. So offen und so … ja, er mochte nicht gerade Mister Sensibel sein, aber auch ihm fiel kein anderes Wort als … verlangend ein. Voller Sehnsucht. Als ob John etwas haben wollte, von dem er nicht glaubte, es bekommen zu können. Oh verflucht, er hörte sich ja schon nach einem von diesen schwülstigen Liebesromanen an. Herrgott noch mal, vielleicht hatte John auch einfach nur zu viel gegessen und sein Magen machte ihm zu schaffen? 

„Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, die Antiker hätten irgendetwas erfunden, womit man Gedanken lesen könnte.“ Rodney seufzte. „Draufhalten, ablesen, fertig.“   
Johns Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Das Sehnsuchtsvolle verschwand und machte für einer Sekunde Überraschung Platz, ehe er sein übliches Grinsen aufsetzte und Rodney mit einem deutlich neckischen Unterton fragte: „Wen würdest du denn gerne lesen?“   
„Na, dich natürlich!“   
„Mich?“ John lachte kurz auf und nahm seine Hand von Rodneys Arm. „Bei mir gibt’s nichts zu lesen. What you see is what you get – wie der Engländer sagt. Keine verborgenen Schichten.” 

Rodney schnaubte ungläubig. Na klar, wenn John ein offenes Buch war, dann war er der nächste Anwärter auf die Goldmedaille im Hundertmeterlauf.   
Betont um Leichtigkeit bemüht, fügte John noch hinzu: „Aber wer weiß, was bei Teyla rauskommen würde.“ 

Ablenkungsmanöver. Gott bewahre, dass jemand über Johns Seelenleben sprach. Selbst nicht wenn … Rodney schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Er war ja so ein Esel! Er kannte den Gesichtsausdruck doch! Warum war ihm das nur nicht früher eingefallen? Genauso hatte John geschaut, als er ihm damals den Ring gezeigt hatte, den er für Katie gekauft hatte. Natürlich hatte John zu der Gelegenheit all die richtigen Worte eines Freundes für einen anderen Freund gesagt – aber Rodney hatte sich nach dieser kleinen Szene gefühlt, als habe er einen Fehler begangen. Als hätte John in dem Moment etwas von ihm gewollt, was er John nicht gegeben hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl anschließend abgeschüttelt, auf Johns Überraschung geschoben. Aber … aber … das gerade war genau derselbe Ausdruck gewesen. 

„Ich brauche Fakten, John.“ Rodney schaute John fest an.   
John machte große Augen. „Ähm, was für Fakten? Ich kann deinen Gedankensprüngen gerade nicht ganz folgen. Sind wir noch bei dem Antiker-Gedanken-Lesegerät?“   
„Wenn ich das hätte, bräuchte ich keine verifizierbaren Daten verlangen“, erwiderte Rodney ungeduldig. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Wenn ich falsch liege darfst du … mir eine Schneeabreibung verpassen, aber wir sprechen nie, nie, nie wieder drüber, einverstanden?“ 

„Okay“, meinte John zögerlich. „So einem Angebot kann ich kaum widerstehen, nicht wahr?“ Er zog eine Braue nach oben und schaute Rodney misstrauisch an.   
„John …“ Rodneys Gedanken rasten. Bist du in mich verliebt? Zu pubertär. Willst du was von mir? Nicht spezifisch genug. Stehst du auf Männer? Trotz der Abschaffung von DADT wohl nicht die geeignete Frage an einen Militär. Verdammt! Er hatte doch sonst keine Schwierigkeiten, Worte zu finden. Frustriert schlug Rodney seine behandschuhte Hand gegen Johns Brust. 

John fing die Hand ein und mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme meinte er: „Rodney, was immer es ist, spuck es aus.“ Er grinste. „Ich verspreche sogar auf die Schneeabreibung zu verzichten, obwohl mir das nicht leicht fällt.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernster und forderte Rodney noch einmal auf: „Sag schon, was ist los?“   
„Willst du mich küssen?“ Rodney biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Das war vielleicht nicht der allerbeste Einstieg in diese Diskussion … aber die anderen Ideen waren noch schlimmer gewesen.   
„Ich …“ John schluckte. 

Und da war der Blick wieder. Himmel! Rodney war sich sicher, dass es genau das war, was John jetzt tun wollte. Er wäre bereit, seinen ersten Nobelpreis darauf zu verwetten. Rein hypothetisch natürlich nur, denn mit so etwas spaßte man nicht. Mit diesem Ausdruck in Johns Augen aber auch nicht. 

Rodney beugte sich entschlossen vor und presste seine Lippen auf Johns. Für eine Sekunde geschah gar nichts und sein innerer Monolog bestand nur noch aus ‚Ohgottohgottohgott’, bis die Panik abebbte und er spürte, dass John ihm nicht auswich. Ihm sogar entgegen kam und mit seiner Zunge über Rodneys Unterlippe leckte und dann seinen Mund für ihn öffnete. 

Rodney wollte John mitteilen, dass er das für eine außergewöhnlich gute Idee hielt, aber er kam nicht dazu. Gerade als er seinen Kopf heben wollte, legte ihm John eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn näher. Rodney spürte die Wolle der Handschuhe, den Druck von Johns Fingern, die Gier, mit der John an seiner Zunge saugte und alles explodierte in einem Gefühl von ‚Ja!’ Genau so. Ganz genau so. Und wenn John das schon die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte, umso besser. Dann konnten sie ja gleich loslegen, wenn sie wieder auf Atlantis zurück wären. 

Und dann zog John ihn noch ein bisschen näher und Rodney folgte nur allzu willig, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er neben John im Schnee landete. Aber ihm war so warm, er war von den Küssen so abgelenkt, dass er es im ersten Moment nicht einmal mitbekam, als schon wieder Schnee in seinem Kragen landete. 

Erst als John sich aufsetzte, ihn mitzog und dann ausgerechnet mit einem nassen Handschuh versuchte, den Schnee aus Rodneys Kragen zu beseitigen, nahm Rodney seine Umwelt wieder bewusst war. „Hör auf, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!“ 

„Wirklich?“ Johns Augen tanzten vor Vergnügen und es versetzte Rodney einen kleinen Stich, als er feststellte, dass er seinen Freund schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich und unbeschwert gesehen hatte. 

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, grinste Rodney breit, schubste John nach hinten in den Schnee und küsste ihn erneut …

\------------ENDE----------

©Antares, November 2013 


End file.
